SAO : Comatose
by 3ndless
Summary: Sword Art Online, it was the day of the launch and Aster had been looking forward to this ever since he was a part of the Beta. Only thing was that he can't seem to remember how he logged on to the game. But even so he was going to make the most of it. Even if he was stuck in it. AU - OC
1. Chapter 1

SAO: Comatose

The last thing I remember was waiting in line to get this new came that was coming out. Only 10,000 copies were handed out and I was one of the lucky few that managed to get a copy before they were sold out.

I recalled setting up my Nerve system and everything was set I just needed to wait the launch of the game.

But then after that I drew a blank. I don't remember starting the game or even how I ended up here but I just did.

I opened my eyes and I was seeing a blinding white light and all the system links were starting up and before I knew it I was standing in the middle of an open area that was a familiar town square.

More lights erupted around me and before I knew it, I was surrounded by hundreds of other people which I'm guessing where logging onto what was going to be one of the best things to ever happen.

**-Link Start-**

It was time. The greatest thing to happen in gaming history was upon us.

The streets were filled with players that were having conversations with each other and many were trying to buy from vendors, trading equipment or even trying to party up.

But for one player, he was clad in the same beginner clothes as everyone else. Black shoulder length hair, blue eyes and a sword at his waist. He was rushing through the busy streets and was in a hurry.

"Alright, need to get to the training grounds before I even thing about doing anything else." He said to himself as he dodged players that were getting in the way.

*Beep*

'Message received' A box appeared before him as he turned and ran into an alley way. He clicked over the message and it opened up, "Have to take care of a few things before I log on. Meet you at the usual spot. –Kirito." It read.

The teen just smirked as he closed the box and saw the town's entrance coming up. As he made it to the archway he smiled as he looked out to the open fields, the floating islands in the sky. The overall beauty that was Sword Art Online.

"It's good to be back!" He shouted as he looked towards the nearest fields and saw some wild boar wondering around. There wasn't a single player out yet which meant they were ripe for the picking.

He reached to his waist and pulled out a long thin sword which was a beginner's sword which every player started with unless they bought another sword or another weapon. But for now it was all he had.

He closed his eyes and inhaled taking a moment to collect himself.

But as soon as he released the air in his lungs he broke into a sprint down the dirt path towards the boar which noticed him coming and began to charge him.

He dodged the first one that was coming and did a horizontal slash which cut into the boar's side taking a quarter of its health away while for the next one he gripped the sword with both hands and held it at his side as the blade began to glow red as the boar was about to hit him but he released the sword which let out a small boom as he swung the sword out and it cut right into the boar's body taking over 60% of its health away.

He slide across the ground as he turned around and charged back finishing off the boar will only 40% health left with a few strikes against its body while he blocked the head on attack from the first one that came back for more.

"Too easy." He muttered out as he pushed back against the boar before he arched his sword and slashed downwards cutting into the boars head killing it instantly.

A box appeared with his Exp, Col, and gained items.

"Let's see, 60 Exp, about 50 Col and 4 boar hides. Not bad for my first kills but this is going to take a while. I hope Kirito hurries up before I take them all out." He said as even more boar began to spawn before him as he grinned before charging them.

-2 hours later-

The teen was grinning as he watched a pack of wolves surrounding him before one of them rushed in to attack.

He dodged to the side and slashed at the wolf before another charged in trying to attack him but he just dodged and attacked this one which killed it since he had been doing this for a good minute and the wolfs health had been dropped from all the strikes against it.

"Two down, two to go." He said as a message alert appeared on screen from 'Kirito,' he grinned as he closed the box and turned to the remaining wolves, "Sorry but I'm going to need to finish this fast since an old friend is looking for me.

He pulled his sword to his side as he got into a steady stance as the wolves rushed towards him only to meet their end as the blade cut through the first one ending it before he turned around and embedded the sword into the last wolf getting a critical strike as they both burst into hundreds of pixels.

Another box appeared, "240 Exp, 400 Col, and 3 Wolf pelts and 2 Fangs. Not bad. Not to find Kirito." He said as he went back to the first field that he started to farm on.

It didn't take that long to get there and from over the hill he could see two people standing in the opening. One was a red haired man that wore a bandana and the other was a dark haired man with a sword across his back.

He watched as the as the blacked haired man was showing the other how to use a sword art, which was the very same technique he had been using against the monsters.

He walked over and stopped as the man slashed his short blade across the boar's side killing it and gaining the spoils from it.

"Where have you been?" The dark haired one asked him as he walked up.

He just shrugged, "Doing what I do best." He responded to which the blacked haired player just grinned like he was.

"Good to see you Aster." He said as Aster turned to him and held his hand out.

Aster shook his hand, "Same to you Kirito, but I have to ask. Who's the new guy?" Aster asked as said new guy came over.

"I did it! That's one down." He said as if he had won a boss battle.

Aster just turned to him, "You do realize that killing a boar in this game is similar to the slimes in others meaning they give out nearly no exp. You'd have to kill a large amount of them before you can even level up."

"Kirito? I thought you said you didn't have any friends in SAO?" The man asked.

Kirito just shook his head, "I wouldn't call him my friend-" "We're rivals." Aster said cutting Kirito off.

"We both started in the beta around the same time and since then we've been pitting who could get the farthest in the beta but it ended up in a tie." Aster said while Kirito nodded.

The man just smiled at Aster, "We'll still it's nice to meet another Beta tester. The name's Klein nice to meet you." Klein said to Aster.

Aster just nodded, "Better get started Klein because if you're going to be hanging out with us. Then you better be ready to play seriously." He said as he took out his sword and swung at a boar that was coming at him.

And to Klein's surprise, Aster hit it right in the head which resulted in a critical strike that killed it instantly.

"How did you do that?" Klein asked.

Aster just relaxed, "Just like every other game, monsters or even players have weak points that can cause extra damage when hit. And in this case, when you strike a boar in the head and sometimes the game registers that as a critical strike. But you have to get the timing right and depending on the monster the weak point you have to have a little luck. But that side. Look out." Aster said as another boar came running over just as Klein turned around to be hit right in between the legs.

Both Aster and Kirito sweat dropped, which was easy thanks to the games emotion feature which allowed players to react in various ways.

"Ah! My nuts!" Klein shouted as he rolled around on the ground holding well, his hands between his legs.

Aster just faced palmed while Kirito just sighed, "This is going to take a while. He knows the game doesn't really hurt us right?" Aster asked and Kirito nodded.

"He said the last time it was just a force of habit."

"Heh, well let's get started then. And just a word of advice Kirito," Aster said as he pulled up his menu and showed his stats.

He was already a level 2 going on 3 since he had been defeating monster for the past few hours and since Wolves gave more Exp and attacked in packs. He had accumulated more than enough Exp to level up.

"Already trying to get a head start." Kirito said as he shook his head. He knew that Aster was just as serious as he was but to already be a level three not even a few hours after the game had opened up. It was something to get him motivated to play for real.

"See you later. I just got a quest and I plan on collecting from it." Aster said as he waved to Kirito as he started to walk away not seeing Kirito smile a bit before he turned to fight a boar coming at him.

-1 hour later-

Aster was walking down a dirt path examining a new item he gained from defeating a pack of wolves that had been harassing an NPC family in the wilderness.

"Beast Cloak, +2 strength, +2 defense. 3% Exp Bonus from defeating beast type monsters. I like this." Aster said as he equipped the cloak and around his back was a wolf pelt that was like a cloak but just with fur.

"Not bad for a level 3 one off quest, and I'm almost at level four. Once I hit five I should be able to start hitting Dungeons for Treasure soon, but it's getting late I should probably log off now." He said as the world around him did follow a real time clock and if the sun was setting here that meant it was getting late in the real world.

He brought up his menu and opened the options menu but he noticed that something was off, "Where's the log off button?" He wondered as he looked to see if they had moved it to a different menu but it wasn't there either. "Strange? Is there a bug in the system or something? Better message the GM."

After a moment of calling for the GM nothing. No reply or even a message.

"Kirito." One word that Aster said and he was already messaging him.

'Message received.'

"Same problem here. We think it's a glitch. –Kirito."

"Same with him too huh? Just what is going on here?" Aster said to himself he heard a bell ringing in the distance. "Isn't that the bell from Start City?" He said as a light surrounded him just like a summoning action would only when he appeared on the other side he found himself in Start city. Back in the Central Plaza but he wasn't the only one there.

All around him hundreds of lights appeared before the entire plaza was full of players all with the same thought as him.

Just what was going on here?

'What the hell is going on here?' Aster thought as something one shouted about something in the sky and when Aster looked up there a blinking red box that started to leak out red ooze that flowed down and formed what looked like a giant version of a Game Master.

There was pause as everyone in the plaza watched this giant GM form before opening his arms out.

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world. My Name is Kayaba Akihiko. And as of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world."

There were mummers from the other players around Aster but for him, he knew that name the GM said, "Kayaba Akihiko isn't that the name of the guy that created this game?" He whispered to himself.

"I am sure you all have noticed some changes made to the game. That change being that the logout button is missing from the main menu," The GM waved his hand down and a menu appeared in front of him as he showed what he was talking about, "This is not a defect in the game, I repeat, this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log yourselves out of SAO. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear you all are wearing. And should they attempt to remove it, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave that will destroy your brain thus ending your life."

"What?" Aster gasped out as he and the other players around him began to panic.

Some even thought this was a joke and tried to leave but they were stopped by a force field that was surrounding the entire Plaza.

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove their NerveGears. And as a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from the world of SAO and the real word."

"213 players, that can't be." One of the players said next to Aster as he was trying to take in this information.

Large windows began to spurt around the GM body showing images of news reports with the headlines, "Game kills 213 people and counting."

Everyone was beginning to panic even more now.

"As you can see, news and headlines from around the world are reporting all of this as we speak. Thus, you can assume that the danger of removing a NerveGear to be minimal now which should allow players to go about playing without worry of dying. I hope this will help relax you all in your attempt to clear the game."

Aster was clenching his fist to the point that he hands were turning white.

"Let this be a reminder that there is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. And should your HP drop to zero, your avatar will be forever lost and the NerveGear will destroy your brain."

The image of death played into the many minds of players around the plaza as some of them had witness some players dying before them from the monsters around the city. And even how close they had come to dying.

"And now the only way to leave is to complete the game." A map of the tower and each floor appeared as a red light went from floor one to one hundred. "The only way to beat the game is to reach the very top level and defeat the boss that resides there." The GM said as he paused for a moment.

"Now I have given each of you a present inside your inventory."

Aster opened his menu and looked inside to see that there was something called a 'Mirror' inside. He opened it and in his hands appeared a small mirror. The only irony here was that when he looked at it he saw his reflection, but not of his avatar but his real face.

The next thing he knew was a blinding light surrounding him once more before he could see again. Only now he was looking around to see what had happened and it was something else.

Players around him looked different.

Ones that were very young turned old, ones that were old turned into kids. Some guys into girls, and even some most of the girls around him turned into guys.

"What the hell?" Aster said as he looked into the mirror once more to seem his real face, but how was this possible? This was a game, not real life? His in game hair turned from black to white hair and eyes went from blue to his real eye color. His left one a light green while the right was red. He even lost about 4 to 5 inches since the cap on the height limit in SAO was 6'6, he was 6'1 his real height in the real world.

'But how?' He wondered.

"I am sure you all are wondering why?" The GM took his attention long with the many confused, "Why you look you do in the real world. That is because the NerveGear scans your faces in to register emotions and you have to collaborate the system by placing the NerveGear on certain places on your bodies. That is the reason you all look like you do in the real world. And if you still question why? Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved, I created Sword Art Online for one reason… it was to create a world and intervene in it. And now, that quest is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch."

There was a pulse of data before the GM body began to break apart, "Good Luck players." He said before the body burst into pixels leaving everyone silent in the Plaza.

And all it took was one single shriek from a random girl to set everyone off. Panic and mayhem erupted in the plaza as everyone ran for their lives.

Aster stood there stunned as players pushed him out of the way as they ran. But he stood there thinking.

'There's no point in trying to run away. There's nowhere to run too. We're all trapped here. In this game that the only way out is to beat it.' Taking a moment to think, Aster turned around and walked out of the plaza.

If this was all real now, that meant it was really all about survival now. And that meant in order to survive. He would need to get stronger.

'The next town. I need to get out of Starting City. I need to get to the next town. Too many players will be in panic here for me to do anything.' Aster thought as he brought up his map from his menu and found a path to the nearest town. It was going to be a good ways out and it was starting to get dark out which meant the monsters were going to get stronger. But he needed to get away.

He wasn't trying to run away, but just to think. He wasn't able to return home. He couldn't go back now. He was trapped here with over 9,000 other players until they completed the game, all 100 floors of it.

Aster dropped the menu and started to run, he ran so far away that Starting City was just a blimp in the distance now.

The moon had appeared high above him in the digital sky and before him a pair of red eyes appeared.

Not even caring what it was, Aster held his hand over the handle of his sword as he pulled it out of the sheath as the blade began to glow a deep red before he swung it out clashing against the side of the Wolf that jumped at him before he brought it back down for another strike that stunned the Wolf long enough for him to stab it in the head ending it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Aster shouted letting out his frustration as more red eyes appeared around him.

He lowered his head against the hilt of his blade as he looked up past it to see a wolf coming for him.

At the last moment he lifted the blade up to block as another wolf slammed into his side taking a quarter of his health away from him.

"Grrr…" Aster growled out as he lifted his blade up and get into a stance he was used to as the blade glowed red before one of the wolves charged him but instead of striking the one in front of him he sliced behind him which gained a howl from the wolf that was trying to do a sneak attack at him.

"Dire Wolves. I remember how you attacked. You use one of your friends as a distraction so another can attack from the side. But that would probably work against other players but IAM NOT OTHER PLAYER!" He shouted as he used his Sword Skills he had learned from earlier.

He used '**Slant**' to slash against the same Dire Wolf which lowered it to nearly 10% health but another wolf came up and attack Aster from the side, and since he was in the middle of attacking he wasn't able to block the attack.

"Shit. 48% left." Aster said to himself as he lifted his sword and got ready for another attack which came from the third wolf that came in for the kill but Aster dug his feet in and held the blade up waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Now!" In one fluid motion Aster stabbed his sword into the wolf's head before activating '**Slant**' to cut through the wolves body killing it with a double damage hit.

The second one came and tried to attack followed by the third but Aster dodged to the side while slashing out against the wolves body killing it while he turned around and lifted the sword above his head and brought it down cutting the last wolf's head clean off as it was tried to bite him.

'Bonus Exp Gain!' A box appeared before him, "548 Exp, 500 Col, 6 fangs and 3 Dire Pelts."

"Level Up!" Another box appeared as Aster watched his health bar restore itself and his fatigue was taken from him as he felt rejuvenated.

"I need to be more careful. I nearly died there." He muttered to himself as he noticed his sword crack across the middle. His weapons durability was at 27%. That meant he needed to repair it or get a new one. And since to would of cost more to fix and it was a beginner weapon. He decided to hurry to the next town before he found himself in another fight.

It was going to be a long road, one which could lead to any possible result. But Aster knew one thing. He was going to survive this. Or die trying.

**-System Error-**

_**Greeting people, so as you can see, I had been meaning to watch Sword Art Online ever since it came out. I even watched it when it was released but I never watched any other episode and just thinking of being trapped in an RPG game was my dream as a kid. Play games from the 'Tales Of' Series which plays roles in my some of my Fanfictions. A cookie to those that have read my other stories and noticed that. But anyway, I watched the first episode and this was the outcome. **_

_**OC – Aster Lowell, normal teenager about to graduate high school and go to college. Normal Build, lightly tanned skin about 6'1' and two different eye colors. The left eye a light green while the right is red, his hair color is white. And if have trouble picturing him a picture to in vision him, just picture "**__**Alexander "Sasha" Nikolaevich Hell**__**" **__**From the "Qwaser of Stigmata" Anime only taller and older.**_

_**Due to his many years of being treated as a foreigner, Aster has gained somewhat stubborn and rude personality but at the same time he tends to hide his true feelings from others he doesn't know, or doesn't want to know. He hates annoying or arrogant, power hungry people. And at times hates himself for the things he does but he learns from them and moves on. **_

_**So as always, thanks for reading and if you liked it leave a review telling me what you think of it, and throw some ideas my way. So until next time! -3ndless out. **_


	2. Chapter 2

SAO: Comatose

It has already been 1 month since I came into the world of SAO. 30 days since we were all told that in order to get out of the game we needed to defeated all 100 floors. 31 days and 2,000 lives...2,000 people dead. Whether it is by their on stupidity or they died fighting against monsters or worse other players.

Even then, 2,000 lives and we haven't even found the first boss. It was like an insult to every beta player here and even worse for those that died.

I had come so far, even in this world it was a matter of life or death, but the one thing you have to remember. It was still a game. And games could be beaten if you have the will to do so.

I was living proof of that. After all, ever since the first night I have been fighting battle after battle. Defeating hordes of monsters that had the ill fate to spawn before me, I haven't heard from Kirito in weeks nor have I seen him.

But then again, I haven't exactly been living like everyone else.

-**Link Start-**

"You're finished." Aster said as he impaled his sword into the head of the bear he was fighting.

The bear he was fighting was large then most seeing as it was a continuous quest that gave a good amount of Exp but it only happened every three days or so. But he had been doing this and various missions for the past four weeks bringing his level to 13.

By far it was one of the highest levels on the first floor but not by far. Many Beta players had been playing it safe by staying near towns while completing quest. But Aster, he had been out there. He watched as handfuls of players die before him. They rushed out trying to fight monsters that were strong. Even when they were low level monsters.

They still died. And for one particular group, it left a sour feeling for Aster as he was in some way the reason they died.

A group had followed him into the Northern woods where higher level monsters stay. And usually most players stay away from since the monsters were stronger but this was Aster's training grounds.

They followed him there and even after warning them to go back. They said they wanted to get stronger faster to which Aster told them to do it somewhere else.

They accused him for trying to hog the grounds but he was just trying to look out for them since he noticed they weren't a high enough level to survive and it was going to be night soon. That meant stronger monsters.

Not long after he confronted them, night and came and while he was still training. Aster stumbled across four piles of weapons and armor. All in the same area that a high level wolf appears but only under a full moon, like tonight. He heard crying and found one of the girls that was in the group from earlier and she was almost dead.

She blamed Aster for not warning them about the wolf even thou he did. She shouted at Aster blaming him for their deaths and cursed him as she burst into hundreds of pixels ending her life at her own hands.

Aster blamed himself for not trying harder to get them to go back but then again, but they didn't listen to him. It was their fault. But even then, he still felt responsible.

The next day, he found their names at the Wall of Memory and left flowers for them at each of their names. He didn't need to but he felt in some way that they find peace in the next life.

That was nearly two weeks ago and now, he as stronger. He told himself he would get stronger so that no one has to get hurt again. It was a childish thing to think but it kept him sane this entire time so he would go with it.

"Maria! I'm back." Aster shouted as he used a key and entered a small cabin in the middle of the Northern wood.

It was an NPC house and there were more scattered around the world in certain places and areas. And this one he was able to complete a quest to save her daughter from a Cave Bear two weeks ago when he was happened across her.

Maria was an NPC in the thirties maybe and Claire, her daughter was only 7.

"Aster welcome back, did you get the things you were looking for?" Said person Maria came out from behind a wall with a pot with soup inside. She had long brown hair and wore some clothes made from pelts as she was a hunter around here.

It surprised Aster to find an NPC that was able to hunt and even fight monsters which were considered high leveled for the first floor but he knew that in the beta there were some NPC that used to tell old stories of being part of an old war.

He guessed that these were the final result of them.

"Maria, where's Claire? I brought her something from town." Aster asked her as she placed the plates down.

"She's in her room, supper will be ready in a bit so could you get here. Thanks." Maria asked as she went back to the kitchen.

'Home sweet, I guess.' Aster thought as he brought up his menu and removed his equipment and put on some civilian clothing as he called it. More for relaxation, then comfort.

For the month here in SAO, Aster has noticed a few things like if you wear your armor for too long without having the right endurance you will start to feel the weight behind it. And if you stayed awake for more than a day you would start to feel the fatigue behind it. Your attacks would get sloppy and your attacks would lose their accuracy and your strength would fall with every hour making you weaker.

That is when he stumbled across the cabin in the woods and he would still be making the cross from town and back. This was one way he was able to gain so much Experience.

"Claire? Are you in there? It's Aster." He said coming up to a door down the hall. He knocked on it a few times and heard some feet scramble around before the door opened and from behind it a small child which looked up and saw Aster smiled.

"Big Brother!" Claire shouted as she jumped out from behind the door and into Aster's arms.

Aster just chuckled as he hugged the small child back, "Hey Claire, have something for you." He said which made the girl smile brighter.

"Really! What is it?" She said jumping up and down a bit.

Aster just smiled as he brought up a small window and something flashed in his hands. It was a small sliver wolf doll with a pink collar.

"Eh! For me!" She beamed as Aster handed her the doll to which she hugged it to death.

"Thank you Big Brother!" She shouted as she hugged Aster once more.

He just smiled as he let her go and stood up, "Come on, dinners ready so go wash up." He told her and she just nodded to him as she wondered off to washroom to clean up.

Aster wondered just how realistic this game was. If you were hungry you need to eat something, if yo8u had to use the bathroom, you would needed to us it. It was nice to feel these things even if they are fake the mind thinks they are real.

"Aster? Dinners ready." He heard Maria shout as he went to the table and sat down.

He watched as Claire came over and pulled a chair out next to her mother as she took notice of the doll in her hands.

"And where did you get that Claire?" She asked her daughter who happily replied.

"Big Brother got it for me!" She told her mother who just smiled as she poured us something soup to eat.

-**After Dinner-**

Aster had finished eating and was chose to get some more training in as he was close to leveling up again.

"Heading out again?" He heard someone ask as he looked behind him to see Maria standing in the doorway.

"Un." Aster said as he closed his menu.

"You know every time you go out there it makes me worry about you ya know. Even if you're strong, there will always be something stronger." She said as she walked over and held her hand out, "It's dangerous out there so take this will you." A small light appeared in her hand as Aster reached for it.

A window popped up, 'Gained new equipment, Lucky Charm.' It was glowing which meant it was a rare item to have but why did an NPC have it? Was it some kind of hidden quest or a glitch?

"It's a gift. Claire asked me to help her make and she wanted to give it you herself but she fell asleep. So make sure when you come back to thank her ok." Maria told him as Aster just smiled and hit the equip button over the charm as it appeared on his hand. It was made of some kind of leather and it had a tooth or bone weaved into it. It was nice.

"I will. I'll be back." Aster said to her as he went to the door.

"Be safe, son." He heard her thanks to his perception he was had a higher hearing rate than others.

Aster lips curled up as he broke into a sprint. He wanted to head back to Starting City to see if anyone had found the boss yet or if he was right about it being in the dungeon he had found the other day.

Either way if he was going to attempt the dungeon he wanted to make sure he had some back items just to be safe.

It was past midnight and just as the city was in his view, Aster noticed something off. He used his tracking ability and noticed some tracks were running towards the forest area where some level 3-6 monsters came out at night.

Aster was about to leave it when he remember a rumor about PK stalking or forcing players out into the forest areas before they killed them. Or even one case where they used some green players to lure them.

Sometimes he forgot that in other RPG's players would do that too. Just to get money or equipment.

Deciding to check it out, he traveled into the forest line and with his tracking ability he was able to find more tracks following the ones from the trail.

'Something doesn't feel right. There are no monsters spawning here.' Aster thought as he looked around when he heard a woman scream out.

He quickly turned in the direction of the scream and rushed towards it only to find a woman holding two small kids.

Aster was surprised to see kids since it was rare to see them around. Most died during the month when they would venture out on their own but still, there were three men standing over a woman with dark brown hair and wore what looked like a nun's outfit and under her arms were two crying children.

Out of the three men, the first one who was standing over the woman and kids had the beginner clothes and weapon still and was shorter one out of the three, and the second one was the same only he was more chubby then the other two. And the last one, Aster noticed he was wearing leather armor and had a sliver broadsword over his back. He was clearly a higher level than the other two and was their leader.

"Listen lady just hand over everything you got and well leave you all alone." One of them said.

All three men looked as if they had been trying to fight monster since their equipment looked worn but they turned to stealing from others by the look of it.

"Yeah, and shut those kids up before they attract monster here. And then, then you'll be sorry." The fatter one said as he pulled out a sword and pointed it at them.

The last one seemed to of heard Aster as he turned around and looked at him.

"Shit, listen buddy just walk away and you won't get hurt." He said but Aster just looked at the kids crying and the woman she had this pleading look in her eyes as if she were silently shouting for him to help.

"Oi, Oi. Look at that, he has some pretty good looking equipment there. How's about we ditch the woman and brats and get this one." The one with the sword said as he pulled away from the three.

"Leave them alone and I'll give you what you want." Aster said to them not putting up a fight. He knew he was strong enough to take them but even if he was, there were lives at stake, kid's lives.

"Well Mr. Hero to the rescue. Alright, we'll let them go." The leader said as he pulled out his sword and placed it at the woman's throat making her gulp, "After you put everything you own down."

Aster complied and opened his menu and dropped all his equipment he was wearing and put his civilian clothes on while he dropped everything except one of his extra sword which he hid and made sure he placed some items to reach for if needed.

"Wow! Look at the status on those things! These are some high level stuff!" One of them said picking up the cloak that Aster gained from defeating the 'Big Bad Wolf' Quest a month ago.

"Good, now." He lifted his sword and slashed down cutting into the woman's back as she quickly moved the kids behind her body and used herself as a shield to protect them, "We can't exactly let people who know what we look like go now can we." He said as she lifted his sword to strike once more but was stopped by another sword clashing against his.

"Eh? How did you? Never mind you're dead anyway. I'm a level 4 and my buddies here are both level 3." The leader said smiling as he showed his level off and the other two did the same.

"Please, just leave the kids and the man alone! You can take me instead!" She pleaded but the men just laughed.

"You think we're going to let them go. Lady, I'm going to enjoy killing you." The short one said as she charged forward and was about to try and attack Aster but was stopped as if his attack was nothing. And it was.

"Weak." Aster muttered as he pushed back against the short one's attack and since his strength was much higher than theirs he was thrown back taking damage as a window opened up next to Aster telling him he just attacked another player and he was given a warning.

He closed it and quickly reached inside his back pocket and pulled out three glowing blue blocks as he walked backwards to the woman and kneeled keeping his eyes on the men before he held them out to her.

"Here, these are teleportation stones. They can take you back into the Safe Zone of Starting City just say, "Teleport, Starting City" and the program should do the rest." He explained as the woman took them gingerly as she looked up at him.

"But if we use these, then that would mean you-" "Don't worry about me! Get those kids out of here before anything happens to them ok. Their more important than me." He said as he got back up and held his sword to his side. "Go now!" He shouted as the woman handed the kids each a stone and they all said the words as light engulfed their bodies and before anyone there knew it they were gone.

"Do you realize what you just did?" The fatter one shouted at Aster who just stood there silent, "Bastard, fine then if you want to die that bad then let me be the one to kill you!" He charged forward as Aster just waited for him to come closer as he walked towards the charging attacker.

Aster sword began to glow a bright red as he slashed his sword diagonally as the man body froze in place and above Aster's head his green marker turned orange as the man look back with a fearful look on his face before he burst into bits of pixels.

The other two just shifted back and the short one fell back on his ass, "Yo-you killed him…but he had full health? How?" He questioned as Aster made it so his health and level were visible to others which shocked both men.

"Level 14! How is that possible?" The short one shouted as he became to fear for his life.

"You threaten those kids." Aster muttered out.

The leader just gave Aster a look, "So what? Those brats found a treasure out in the fields that we were looking for! They stole it from us so we were trying to get it back." He said, "And we would have had you not come here and messed everything up! And you killed Porker! You're a murder!" He shouted as Aster just glared at him.

"And you were about to kill those kids and that woman. What do you have to say for that?" He said readying his sword.

The leader just stepped back waving his arms in front of him, "Hey calm down there pal. I'm sorry alright we won't do it again I promise just let us go. I don't want to die!" He told Aster who just grunted as he walked over and stabbed his blade into the man's shoulder as his HP dropped into the red zone before he pulled out his sword nearly ending his life.

"Let this serve as a reminder that if I ever see your face again. I won't just stop in the red zone." That was all they needed to hear as they get the hell out of there and away from Aster.

Aster himself just sighed as he looked above him and saw his marker. It was orange meaning he was a PK now. Even if it was only for 24 hours…he killed someone. He killed someone not only in a game, but in real life.

He looked as his hand with his sword still in it; it was his hand that ended the man's life. No blood, since the game didn't have that type of gory graphics but he could clearly see in his mind. His sword was bathed in blood. The virtual blood of a player and the blood of a once living person.

Sure Aster had killed hundreds upon hundreds of mobs but they were just programs created for players to kill and level up. And he had even killed other players in the beta since it was an all-out war at some points for items and equipment, but here…here when he killed another it meant.

Tears poured out of Aster eyes as he dropped his sword on the ground. He knew at some point and time, he would have to kill another player; he just wasn't expecting it so soon.

'Dry you're tears Aster; this is the world you live in now. It's either them or you. And you can't die now. Not until you beat this game.' He told himself as he wiped the tears away and looked at the pile of equipment that once was the man he killed.

He found everything but his cloak which he liked since he gained some extra Exp but it could be replaced.

He got up and sheaths his sword and started back to the cabin. He knew that when he stepped foot in the city it would register him as a PK and he would posted on the boards for being one.

But if anyone was to look at the cause of Porker his username was, they would see that he died at the sword of one named Aster.

**-The next day-**

Aster had to wait till it was night again before he could head out and back to Starting City to once more try and found out where everything was and happening.

Maria had asked him why he was back and Aster couldn't lie to her, she could tell if he was. He explained how those men were going to kill the woman and kids had he not stopped them. But even then he killed one of them when he was going to try and kill him.

He clenched his fist knowing he was a murder as they called him but he didn't expect for Maria to wrap her arms around him and embrace him as she brushed his hair trying to calm him down which worked since he openly wept against in her arms.

It was then that Aster realized that the NPC in the game were more than just some NPC placed for players to interact with. They were able to act on their own and even learned things like player's habits of what the buy or when they would stop by. It was like and Advance AI system that gave them a will. Just like any other player.

It also explained why Claire referred to him as her Big brother when she never had one and Maria would treat him like a son when she never hand one. It gave Aster some reassurance knowing he had found a family in this hell.

But as always, feeling much better after a good night's sleep he ventured out to train until he was able to go to the city where he could find some good info.

A box appeared before him as he defeated another pack of Dire Wolves and it stated that he was now a normal player but he has been warned. It gave him the usual run down that this was just a warning to where if he hurt another player or Pk'd them he would have the orange marker for longer than this one.

But he was relieved that he could enter towns again with having to worry about the town guards or other players trying to get him for having an Orange marker.

Pkers's weren't exactly welcomed and were usually killed or jailed when found. Which is one reason he waited his suspension out.

"Welcome to Starting City." One of the guardsmen watching the City entrance stated to Aster as he walked through the gates.

He nodded to the guard before he looked around and felt a rush of emotions hit him.

"Been two weeks since I've been here. Let's see what I can did up." He said to himself as he did what any player in SAO would do for information.

He headed for a broker to see what was happening.

TI took him a while but he found the one he was looking for. It was a small frail looking girl who had whiskered marking on her cheeks.

He saw her mouth curl up into a smirk as he walked over to her in the Tavern.

"So what's the word on the street?" He asked as he sat down and a waiter came over and asked what he wanted; he ordered a meal and some ale to drink. There was a drinking age cap but since this was all virtual reality it wasn't real alcohol. But it did give players a light head and warm feeling inside of them while taking away from pain.

"So what some info huh? You know my mouth only works if you got the Col." She said smirking as Aster's food arrived and she was about to reach for it when Aster's knife began to glow and he embedded it between her fingers that were reaching for his plate.

"Has anyone found the Boss level yet?" He asked as she only pouted.

"Nope, but there is a rumor that someone named Diabel. He been spreading the word of trying to organize a group of players to find and storm the first boss. But they haven't found it yet either. You can find him in Tolbana. But word of a friend is that the boss is located in a dungeon to the north of Tolbana which is why he chose there to meet. Which Dungeon, they didn't say only he and a girl stumbled across it. And they said there were some pretty high level mobs there too." She explained to him as he continued to eat.

"Aright, thanks again." Aster said as he pushed his plate over to her and threw down a small pouch of Col as she smiled to him.

"Hey Aster." She called out to him. He turned around too she her smiling at him, "Don't die out there ok." She said with some hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry I won't." He said as he turned back to walk away when she spoke up again.

"That's a relief. You're one of my best customers and if you died then I would lose my biggest source of income around here." She said in a jokingly manner which caused Aster to sweat drop but he still left and he found a cheap in and decided to get some sleep before the venders opened up their shops.

**-The Next Morning- **

After getting some new items and buying some back up weapons and equipment just in case. And since he felt off without his cloak he went and brought one that gave him +8 defense, +4 agility. Aster felt nervous since as far as he was concerned he was still weird about players seeing that he as white hair and his eyes are different colors. Some even called him a cheater for looking like how he is. But now he was ready to go and he was about to depart for Tolbana when.

"Hey! Hey Mister!" A voice shouted out.

Aster looked around and noticed two boys running right for him and sure enough they stopped right in front of him. But Aster recognized them. They were the boys for the other day.

"See I told you if we waited here long enough he would come through!" The boy on the left said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Alright Lloyd you were right but if Sasha finds out we left again we'll be in big trouble!" The second boy said who looked worried.

"Relax Genis, Ms. Sasha can't find us if she's too busy watching the others. But anyway, Mister thanks for the other day! You save the both of us and Miss Sasha! You're like a hero!" Lloyd cheered but Aster remembers he was forced to kill someone then, but it gave him relief knowing the kids were ok now.

"Alright, but Ms. Sasha has been asking around to see if you were alive Mister." Genis said, "She was worried since she didn't know your name or even who you were so she has been asking other players to find out if they knew you. But here you are!" he said.

Aster just smiled inwardly, "Well tell her she doesn't need to worry anymore. I'm fine and as for you two, those men said that you both found a treasure of some sort?" Aster asked the kids.

Lloyd nodded his head, "Yup, we out into the fields because those guys said there was a treasure out there and when we found it. It was just some sword that we can't sell. No shop will buy it from us so were stuck with it."

This made Aster wonder, "And why what you guys need Col for?" He asked them.

"Because we need Col in order to buy food for the other kids."

"Other Kids?"

Aster followed the Lloyd and Genis deeper into Starting City's homes area until they led him up to a large chapel building which even he didn't know was in the city. Maybe it was some add on for the final make of the game.

Aster looked ahead as the two boys ran ahead to a woman that was standing there with her hands crossed over her chest. And she didn't look to happy.

"Ms. Sasha! Look who we found-" Before Lloyd could even say another word Aster watched as the boy cowered under the woman's gaze.

"And just where have you two been! I thought I told you both that you were grounded for the next three days." She said making them flinch as they thought she was going to hit them as she moved forward but instead she embraced both boys, "Don't make me worry again please." She whispered to them as she let them go but they grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards Aster.

"Ms. Sasha look who we found!" The boys shouted as pulled her right in front of Aster but she was tripped over her foot and was falling forward only to be caught by Aster.

Aster caught her in his arms, as he looked down as she looked up only their faces were close to each other's faces. Aster noticed her green eyes were like his, and she wore a thin frame of glasses and had some freckles on her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she a light pink hint appeared on her face. She regained her footing and stood back up and looked at Aster, "You're the one that helped us two nights ago aren't you." She asked Aster who just looked at her for a moment before he nodded to her.

She sighed before a smile appeared across her face, "I'm glad, when you gave us those Teleport stone's and were came back here. I was worried since I didn't find you coming back to the city gates I feared that you might have been…" She paused.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm stronger than they were so it wasn't hard to get rid of them."

She looked at Aster and looked at his marker above his head, "You didn't."

Aster stood there silent as he clenched his fists, "Two of them got away. But you don't need to worry about them. They won't bother you of the boys anymore." He said making her smiled abide it was a sad one.

"Well, thank you anyway. Oh, please forgive me I forgot to introduce myself." She said bowing slightly, "My name is Sasha. I'm the caretaker of the children here at the Church." She told him.

Aster nodded to her, "Aster." He said and she smiled, "So, where is this sword that you guys found." Aster asked

He noticed that Sasha gave him a look that was questioning what he was trying to do.

"Oh right! Wait here while we go get it!" Lloyd said as she and Genis ran into the church.

Aster watched as they ran away leaving him with Sasha, "So, you take care of kids here?" He asked her.

She looked at him and nodded, "Yes, since this whole thing started, there have been a number of kids wondering the city with nothing to do. Some would attempt to venture out and try to play the game but you can see the results of that." She said making Aster think of the 2,000 players that had died. He had heard that half of them were kids.

And even heard how for others they took to being stuck in the game hard but for kids. They didn't know any better, they were just kids. Most of them had suffered mental breakdowns or even just lost themselves and gave up in life.

"So this place is like a safe haven for them right?" He asked her.

To which she nodded, "It is. I find kids and bring them here to try to help them as best as I can. It's hard but someone has to do it. Other-wise those kids would be all alone out there." With every word Aster could see that she was proud of what she was doing.

Aster was glad that there was someone that cared for the kids even in this messed up world.

"Hey here it is!" Lloyd shouted as he came back with a sword that was too big for him to carry so he and Genis were carrying it.

Aster looked at the sword as Lloyd held it out to him and he opened the stats on it.

"Kaze, slash type, Kanata blade. Range short, Attack 90-110, durability 320, weight 80, level requirement 10. +11 strength, +9 agility," Aster was puzzled to just how they got this sword, "How did you two get this? This is weapon for level 10 players."

Lloyd just grinned as he put his hands behind his head and Genis was grinning just like him, "Like we said we just found it. It was inside chest in the woods when we found it. But we can't use or sell it so you can have it Mister." Lloyd said.

Aster smirked at him as he placed his hand atop his head and patted it, "Thank you the both of you. And I have something for you both." He said as he brought up his menu and scrolled around clicking over a few things before a pouch appeared in his hands and he tossed it over to the two boys.

"Since you couldn't sell it, that's compensation for giving it to me, and a warning for you two not to go back out into the wild like that again. This may be a game were in, but that was before everything happened." He told them.

Lloyd and Genis both shook their heads, "But if we don't go outside then how will be beat the game?" They asked him.

Aster just chuckled as he brought up his menu and equipped his newest weapon.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, because I'm going to make sure you all get back home." He said as he pulled out the sword it was a fine blade. It was like the tradition Japanese sword only the hilt was green and the handle was white with green wrapping.

"So cool." Both Lloyd and Genis said as they gasped at how Aster held the weapon they couldn't use.

"You're a beta tester? Aren't you?" Sasha asked speaking up.

Aster looked at her and she was staring at him, "Yes, I can understand if you hate me. I'm make sure you never see my face again." He said as he sheath the blade and was about to walk away when he felt her grab his sleeve.

"You've mistaken what I was going to say Aster. I don't hate you, it just to you have to be a level 10 to use that sword as you said before. And only Beta testers are high levels since they know where to go and how to play." Aster listened to what she had to say and one thing that stuck to him was she said she didn't hate him, "In fact you're the first person that is one that even cares about these kids or even helped us. And for that, thank you. Truly I am grateful that there are still some players that don't just care about themselves." She told him.

Aster pulled his collar up so she would see him smiling to himself. She was the first that didn't judge him for being a beta tester. And that meant more to him than anything right now.

"Thank you. Sasha. Take care of those kids. They need someone there for them." He said as he started to walk away.

With everything done here in Start City, he had missed the meeting since it was already past the time to meet.

"Looks like I'll just head to that dungeon I was told about. But first, I need to stop by the house before I do anything else."

And with that Aster was off but in the distance he didn't notice a group of players watching as he left the city and went on his way.

"There he is. Should we get him now?" One of them asked.

The leader of the group shook his head, "No, he killed out friend he needs to pay but he was strong enough to kill him in one hit. We need to wait until is vulnerable before he strike." He said as the seven with him agreed with him and they stalked the lone Aster as he made his way back to his home.

-**Back with Sasha-**

Sasha looked at the bag that Aster had given to the two boys, "So what did he give you two?" She asked the boys.

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, but let's find out." Both boys opened the bag and inside from within it a menu appeared before them stating they had just received a pouch with over 10,000 Col inside.

"Look at all that Col! That's more than I've ever since before!" Genis said as he looked inside to see the pouch full of golden coins.

Lloyd just cheered, "Now we can get food for everyone to eat and maybe buy some more things!" He said as Sasha just smiled at how Aster just gave them more than he needed to. And she couldn't help but think.

'Looks like I'm not the only one that cares for them.' She thought as she smiled, "Ok, let's head back inside so we can figure out what we're going to do with the Col." She said ushering the two back inside as she took one last look at where Aster just left and smiled.

-**Link Error-**

_**Another chapter and just finished watching episode 5 and I am hooked on the show. Read and review and thanks for reading. – 3ndless out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

SAO: Comatose Chapter 3

-**Link Start-**

Aster got back to his home as he called it and was greeted by Claire who ran to meet him.

"Welcome back Big Brother!" She cried out as she jumped into his arms and Aster caught her.

Hey Claire, where's your Mother?" Aster wondered as it was already night time and if Claire was the one that welcomed him it meant that Maria was somewhere else.

Claire jumped down with the doll Aster give her tucked away in her arms, "Momma went gather wood for the fire. She left just a bit ago and said she would be back soon."

Aster nodded to the girl as he went into to the fire in the living room and sat down as Claire came over and sat down next to him.

'Might as well wait for Maria to come back before I head out. Besides, I could use a break.' He thought as he closed his eyes only to open them again when he looked down to see Claire resting against his arm. He smiled as he brought a blanket from his inventory and put it on her before he went back to sleep.

Sleeping was sort of like a draw back with what it did since you had to set the amount of time that you would sleep for but for Aster he set an alarm to go off in anyone came within ten feet of him.

"Wake up."

Aster opened his eyes to see Maria standing over him with a sleeping Claire in her arms.

"When did you get back?" Maria asked him.

Aster yawned as he stretched his arms out, "Not too long ago. Claire told me that you would return in a bit so I decided to get some rest." He explained as he got back up and looked at the new fire that had been restored thanks to the wood she had probably placed inside it.

"You looked peaceful sleeping there with her. You know Claire really cares for you right, after all you're her 'Big Brother'." Maria said poking some fun at him,

Aster just smirked, "I know, but I'm going to head out for a bit."

Maria sighed at this, "Training again? You're a powerhouse I swear sometimes. But that just reminds me of Claire's father before he passed on." She gave him a sad smile as she looked as if she was thinking of the past.

It still amazed Aster just how in-depth the will of an NPC went. Maria was able to feel, think and react all on her own. It reminded him of Kayaba's words when he said he wanted to create a world of his own like God.

An in a way he did, sure some NPC acted like they would in any game but for some, they were like Maria and Claire.

"I'll be going now." Aster said as he headed for the door and he opened it and was about to leave when Maria called out to him.

"You better not fall asleep in one of the meadows again or else Claire won't forgive you." She joked as one time Aster succumbed to his fatigue and fell asleep in the middle of a field which was a safe zone but only for a certain time limit.

Claire and Maria had found him on their way back from the nearby town after gathering supplies.

Aster smiled at the memory, "I'll be back soon." He said as he left to his training grounds. If he was going to be heading into the Dungeon on his own he wanted to make sure he was ready for it.

**-A few hours later- **

"So close to Level 15. Just need to kill a few more bears and then I'm set." He said as he closed his menu.

He glanced down at the sword he had now, 'Kaze'. It was a strong sword how Lloyd and Genis found it still alluded him but it was his now and it felt right with him.

He managed to level up its abilities which could be down with certain weapons and not it was Kaze +3. Meaning its bonus attributes increased which meant more power for Aster.

But even during all this, one thing was still on Aster's mind, Kirito. Even if the guy was his rival he was still a friend to him. He hasn't heard from him since day 1 and even thou he knew Kirito could hold his own. He would have liked to know he was alright.

And he would have sent a message to him but he had the feeling he was alright.

But while Aster was doing all this he noticed something in the distance. He looked up into the sky to see a dark trail of smoke slowly rising up.

"Strange? I didn't know of any fire type monsters here. But maybe it's a player?" Aster quickly shook his head at that, "No player would come to the woods this late at night. Not with the high leveled monster running around."

But then Aster got this strange eerie feeling. "Wait, it couldn't be…" Aster noticed something; the trail of smoke was coming from the same direction of the cabin he was living at. But it couldn't be.

But still Aster began to make his way back to the Cabin when he saw the close he got the bigger the smoke and light from the fire got.

This only served to make Aster move faster as he broke out pushing his Avatars speed limits to the test as he pushed through the last bush into the clearing where the Cabin was.

Hot fire burned strong as Aster fell to his knees with a petrified look on his face.

The Cabin, it was engulfed in flames. Little by little the flames broke the cabin into bits of Data which turned into smoke.

But Aster was more concerned about the two living there. Where were they?

"Maria! Claire!" Aster shouted out as he jumped to his feet and despite the closer he got to the flames he took small bits of damage but he didn't care.

He forced the door open as he rushed inside. Smoke filling his lungs as he struggled to breathe and see.

He used his tracking ability and found Maria laying on the floor in the living room. And acting quickly he picked her up and carried her outside.

"Maria! Maria, are you ok?" Aster cried out as he saw her breathing heavily. She was ok but her health bar was extremely low.

Maria opened her eyes and glanced over at Aster as tears poured out of her, "They took her…they took Claire." She said weakly.

"Who did? Who took her?" Aster questioned her.

"They came after you left…tried to hold them off but too many. They took Claire hostage and took her from me." She explained as she gasped out, Aster took out a health potion but Maria stopped his hand before he could give her the potion.

"Maria?" He said as he looked down at the woman who gave him a home that treated him like a son.

She smiled up at him as she pulled something from inside her pack and held it out to him, "Protect her for me." She whispered out as Aster watched her health bar getting dangerously low. "Aster…save your sister before it's too lat-" Before she could finish the word, Maria's body burst into bits of pixelated data in Aster's arms.

And Aster…he stared at the item that fell down on the ground, it was Lambert. It was the wolf doll that he gave to Claire a few days ago. It looked worn out and was burnt but he could still make it out.

Aster reached down and picked it up as he gripped it in his hands.

He placed the item in his inventory and opened up his menu. He used the doll to track down Claire's reading and it worked. It was faint but he saw a trial of pink smoke leading away from the remains of the cabin. Along with 7 other trails of smoke besides hers.

Aster looked down at where Maria once was, "No tears Aster. You promised to protect her and that just what you're going to do." He turned towards the trail and took off into another full sprint as the trail led him deeper into the woods.

-**With the Group-**

"So what now?" one of the men ask Leader as he looked down at the little girl who was crying through the bound they placed around her mouth to silence her.

"We just wait. Sooner or later he will come for her and that is when we strike." He explained as he stared at Claire.

He wanted nothing more than revenge against the man that humiliated him the other day. He wanted him to suffer and to do that he would play dirty by using this NPC as bait.

"Hey, something's coming this way fast." One of the men shouted getting everyone's attention as they turned to where he was pointing.

It was towards a large batch of bushes and they were moving.

The leader grinned as out of the bush walked out a cloaked player with a sword ready in hand.

"So, I see you found the little present we left for you." He said laughing as he walked towards the front of the group, "I've been looking for you wanting to thank you for the other day. And when I tried to find you look at my surprise to find that a player has been living with an NPC. That's a joke." He said but for Aster he was just glaring at what he saw.

It was Claire, she was hurt. Her health bar was half gone and she was gagged and tied up.

But she struggled around and managed to get the rag out of her mouth, "Big Brother!" She cried out as tears filled her eyes.

The men there all looked at the girl knowing she was an NPC but she just called him her brother. And this led to the leader laughing hysterically as the others joined him.

"Oh this is rich! The NPC thinks he's her brother! OH, my sides." He laughed as he walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair hurting her, "Listen here brat. You're nothing more than a program. You're made up, not real. And he," He said pointing to Aster who was trying his hardest to not rush in and end their lives at that very moment. "He isn't your brother."

Claire cried louder as she shook her head, "No! He's my Big Brother! And he's going to save me! He promised me!"

The men just laughed louder as one came over and pulled out an axe, "I had enough of this. Just let me finish off this bugged program." He said as he lifted his blade into the air as it began to glow red.

"Big Brother!" Claire cried out as Aster shifted his blade in his hand.

The Axe swung down as Aster took one step forward as his body began to glow slightly as he leaned down and before anyone could do anything. The man that swung the axe brought it down to end the programs life.

"Eh?" He said as he suddenly felt lighter as he looked down at his arms to see they were gone, "Ah...ah...ahhhhh!" He screamed out as he fell on his back looking at the stumps that were his arms.

"What happened? Where the girl! And where's-"

The man was cut off as he felt something pierce through his stomach and as he looked down he saw a blade impaled inside of him before it was pulled out and five red marks appeared over his arms and back before he gave his friends one look as he burst into nothingness with Aster standing behind him sword at the ready.

"He killed him!" One of them shouted as Aster looked down as Claire who was holding onto him like a lifeline while crying her heart out.

Aster stabbed his sword into the ground and kneeled as he put her down next to him making sure to keep his eyes on the men.

"Claire, Big Brother is going to send you to a friend of his. She's going to watch over you while he deals with his men, ok." Aster said as he took out a teleport stone and placed it on her.

But Claire just shook her head as she buried herself against him, "No! I want to stay with Big Brother!" She cried as Aster noticed they were moving closer.

"Big Brother is sorry Claire. Teleport, Start City." He said as the stone began to glow and he put it on her as her body began to glow and the last thing he saw her crying face and hands reaching out to him.

"Damn it! There goes out bargaining chip. Oh well, you may of taken one of us out but there are still six of his left!" The leader shouted as Aster looked over to see them all getting ready to attack and even the man who was about to kill Claire had his arms back and looked as if he wanted revenge.

Aster just stood up as shadow seemed to cover his face only showing his glaring red eye which scared some of the men, "I let you go. I told you that the next time I saw you I would take your life. And now, I'm going to show you the difference between you and me." Aster said as he walked towards them before he broke into a burst a speed and before anyone of them knew it.

They were dead. Aster was going to show them just how strong an enemy they had made, and how they were going to wish they never crossed him.

"How is he so fast?" One shouted as he was trying to block Aster's attacks but it was clear that Aster was far superior then them. He never let up on his assault as he knocked the player back before he stabbed his blade into his shoulder before he slash the blade downwards while it was still inside him killing him instantly.

"You bastard you killed Reed!" The one with the axe shouted as he charged his attack before he struck against Aster's sword thinking he won since he landed the hit but when he looked closed he saw that Aster's health didn't even budge an inch as he watch his blade cut his head clean off.

It was a one sided fight as Aster finished the rest of them off and before he knew it there was only one left alive.

It was the Leader. And to Aster's surprise his User was really named Leader.

"You killed them all! Why are you doing this! All we did was kill some NPC! She doesn't even matter she's not real but you killed seven living men for _it_!" He was silenced as Aster placed his blade at Leader's neck.

"She wasn't an _IT_! She was a mother of living child! Sure they are made of data but they have a will just like we do! They feel joy, they feel pain, and they love just like we do! But there's no point in explaining it to someone like you." Aster said as he lifted the blade above his head as it began to glow a bright red.

Leader held his hands up trying to stop him, "Wait please! Forgive me! I don't want to die!" He shouted but Aster just scowled at him as he brought his blade down cutting the man's avatar clean in half as both sides slide apart with nothing but red lines as to show for blood before both sides shattered into pixels as they disappeared leaving Aster there alone once more.

Aster looked fell to his knees as he looked at his hands, "You killed again Aster." He said to himself as a window appeared stating that he was now registered as a PK and it would be a week before his marker returned to green.

He looked above his head at his glowing orange marker and sighed as he just looked around him at the items dropped by the men he had just killed. He saw their faces like images burned into his mind.

Each one of them with the look of fear as he plunged his sword into each and every one of them.

"It was them our you Aster, and you can't die now." He told himself again as he looked at the sword before him.

"_But if we don't go outside then how will be beat the game?"_

"_You don't have to worry about a thing, because I'm going to make sure you all get back home."_

Aster remembered how he got his weapon from both Lloyd and Genis. And he thought if they were willing to attack him for revenge, if he hadn't killed them, they would have gone after them next. And that meant all the kids were in danger.

"Everything really has gone to hell." Aster said as he got up and sheath his blade as a window appeared before him, 'I picked Claire up and taken her to the Chapel. She is scared and cried herself to sleep. I think it best if you were the one that she sees when she awakes. –Sasha.'

Aster was glad that he message Sasha beforehand to meet Claire at the teleport shine in Start City. But he was a PK now; he would have to sneak in just to make it inside to the Chapel. But for Claire, he was willing to go beyond for her.

After all, she was his adopted little sister.

-**Start City Church-**

Sasha was standing outside the Church doors it was cold out since the seasons had changed it was with that the game's changed as the nights were getting colder which you could feel.

"I wonder where he is. I sent that message over an hour ago." Sasha said aloud as something fell out of the sky and landed right next to her scaring her.

"Ahh-" She was cut off in the middle of her shriek as a hand covered her mouth and she saw a small window appear that said assault to which she quickly pushed the button and electricity went through the person's body freeing her.

"Who are you?" She tried to stay quiet since the kids were asleep but she was in the heat of the moment.

"Owww…" Grumbled the person as they shook their head, "What was that for." The person said as they took of their hood showing it was Aster, "Did you use the PB on me?" Aster asked as he got up with his legs shaking as he did.

Sasha covered her mouth with her hands as she rushed over to Aster's side and help steady him, "I'm so sorry Aster. It's just you scared me and when you grabbed me suddenly this window appeared and I didn't know what it would do. I'm sorry." She said over and over again as he regained his composer.

"Don't worry, but I need to remain hidden so when you screamed I had to stop you since people could find out I'm here." He said which made Sasha confused until she noticed the marker above his head was glowing orange.

"Aster." She said in a stern voice that she used when the kids didn't listen to her, "Explain. Now." She said pointing above his head.

"First where's Claire." He said but Sasha shook her head.

"Not until you tell me why you have an orange marker." She told him not budging an inch.

Aster looked at the woman as she just gave him that look that told him he wasn't going to win this fight, "Fine, but not here. Inside." He said as she nodded and opened the door as she walked in with in.

Once inside she brought him to her room where she made some tea and brought a few snacks. Not that Aster took any. He was just in deep thought.

"So, what happened?" She asked him as she finished taking a sip of her tea.

Aster just looked at the tea before him as he held it in his hands, "Remember those men that tried were going to hurt Lloyd, Genis and you?" He asked her, she nodded as he continued, "They followed me the other day. That's the way I can think of how they found me. I had been staying with two NPC's in a cabin in the woods north of here. They waited until I was gone when they…they…" Aster began to shake as his grip on the cup shattered it into pieces that disappeared into data.

Sasha grabbed a rag and placed it over the spilled tea as it was cleaned immediately after and she looked to Aster he looked as if he was having struggling to say it.

"Aster." She said placing her hands over his as he looked at her, "Take you time. I'm here for you." She said which seemed to calm him down as he took a moment to collect himself.

Sasha was patient with Aster as he opened his mouth, "The man led a group and waited for me to leave before they attack Claire's home. And they killed her Mother." Sasha gasped as she heard this, "I was training when I saw a dark cloud over the forest line, at first I thought nothing of it but the closer I got to the cabin the bigger the flames got.

That's when I saw the cabin on fire. I ran inside to find Claire and Maria, Claire's mother. But when I found her she was hurt badly. She died in my arms and asked me to protect Claire with her dying breath." Aster paused as it was hard for him to speak about it. But Sasha gripped his hands letting him know it was alright, "They used Claire as bait to force me out. That was just before I sent the message to you, I sent Claire away with a Teleport stone and when she was safe. I…I made sure they wouldn't hurt anyone ever again." He said as he felt Sasha grip on his hands tighten.

There was a long pause before Sasha spoke up, "I know what that you did what you did for Claire, but why would you go so far for a NPC?"

Aster looked down, "When I was lost in in my training, I neglected to keep myself in check and I fell asleep within a temporary safe zone. I was going to be killed by monster when they found me after I did a quest which I had to save Claire. That was when Maria invited me to spend the night at their home and since then I was given my own room and before I knew it I lived there. That when I found out that NPC in this game, no this world have a will of their own. Some different from others but still, Maria and Claire they loved each other like a real mother and daughter. And Maria even called me her son. I was adopted into their family and Claire thinks of me as her older brother."

Aster looked into Sasha's eyes, "I don't care if people judge me for choosing her over other players, but they saved me from my depression. They gave me something to live for. And I will protect with my life." Aster said his voice full of resolve.

Sasha smiled, "At least you are telling me the true. So what are you going to do now Aster?"

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here or else they'll take me away or worse, Claire." He said looking down.

"You know she's going to want to leave with you. After all you are her Big Brother." Sasha teased which Aster blushed a bit to.

But he shook his head, "I talk with her about it. I'm sure if I explain things to her she'll be fine with staying here." He told her and she nodded.

"Alright, she in a separate room from the other kids so I'll take you to her now." Sasha said getting up as she looked at Aster who was still seating down, "Is something wrong?"

Aster looked at her, "How is it you're so forgiving of me?" He said bluntly to which she just smiled as she gave a soft laugh.

"I know there good people out there, and for some they just need someone to believe in. I know you're a good person Aster. That much I know. You wouldn't do something unless you had no choice but to do it." She told him.

Aster opened his menu and pulled out a small wolf like doll.

"Can I see her now." Aster asked and Sasha nodded to him and led him out of the room and towards the sleeping area of the church.

"Here it is she should still be sleeping right now." She said as she opened the door to show Claire fast asleep in a bed."

Aster walked in quietly as he looked down as the girl. Her face was stained dirt and tears. He kneeled down and gently brushed her hair out of there face making her stir around in her sleep before she slowly opened her eyes.

They were bloodshot and puffy from her crying but when he looked around and saw Aster, her eyes shot wide open as she leapt out of here bed and into his awaiting arms.

Sasha just waited the two embrace each other as they began to cry. Aster was silent as tears came out and he whispered how sorry he was to her for doing what he had done. And Claire was just so overwhelmed that he was here. Her Big Brother was here.

After a few minutes had pasted Aster pulled away and wiped the tears off her face, "Claire, listen to me. Maria…mom, she didn't make it." He said breaking the bad news to her but Claire just nodded her head to him.

"Mommy told me that you would come. That you would take care of me from now on." She said as some tears were starting to emerge once more.

Aster smiled abide it was a sad one, "Yes, I promised her I would take care you off you. But Claire, this is my friend Sasha. She takes care of kids here she told me she would look out for you while I'm…" He paused as Claire shook her head.

"No! I want to stay with you! I don't want to be alone." She cried out as she started to cry again.

It hurt Aster to do this but it was for her own good, "Claire, please. Where I'm going I can't take you. It's too dangerous and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." He said bring her into a hug, "I want you to go with me Claire, but you need to stay here." He explained as he pulled something out of his inventory.

"Lambert." Claire said as she stared at the doll that Aster had given her not to long ago. Claire grabbed it and hugged the small doll. Despite it being somewhat dirty.

"Can you promise me that you'll stay here and be good Claire, for me?" He asked as the little girl looked up at him before she nodded her head.

Aster sighed as he brought his head down atop of hers and kissed it, "I'll be back as soon as I can, just wait for me." He said as he pulled away and she was smiling at him.

"You promise."

Aster just smiled as at her, "I promise. Now go back to sleep." He said as she listed to him as she lay back down in the bed and closed her head as Aster pulled the covers over her and before he knew it she was asleep.

He got up and without saying a word walked over to the door, "Thank you for doing this for me Sasha. I am forever in your debt." Aster said as he quietly closed the door.

Sasha who was patiently waiting outside only shook her head to him, "No, there's no need to thank me Aster. Just make sure you keep your promise to her. It's not good to break a promise to a girl now." She said trying to make some light humor to lighten the mood.

Which worked as Aster cracked a smirk as he turned to her, "Take this; it should be enough to cover her stay here. And I'll return once I am able to again, hopefully without any complications."

Sasha just chuckled into her hand, "Don't be a stranger now Aster. My door is always open for you." She told him as she led him back outside.

Aster was looking at her the whole time and when she suddenly turned around and saw that he was looking at her a light hint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Um, is something wrong?" She said flushed.

Aster just shook his head, "No, it's nothing. I'm taking off now." He said as he crouched down before he took off in a full sprint as he leapt into the sky before his body disappeared into the cold winds.

Sasha was surprised at just how fast he was, "Be safe Aster." She said as she stared at where he was for a moment before she walked back inside closing the door behind her.

-**Link Error-**

**-**_**Many thanks to those that like my story and to "Luckiswithyouall" I tip my hat off to you for being my first review and since you are. I will try to implant your suggestion into the Fanfic. So until next time, 3ndless out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

SAO: Comatose Chapter 4

It had been a day since Aster left Claire with Sasha and he had spent that time recovering in the only why he knew how to. Training, that was the one thing he could do.

He told himself that he wouldn't just sit around and dwell on the past. He could only move forward from here. No matter how hard it was.

He spent the better half of day hunting for the highest level Monsters he could since the others weren't doing it for him. He was able to fight mob after mobs of monster and he was able to level up twice before he came to a Safe Zone and using his Hiding ability that he had been training up. He rested up inside a tree so no one would come across him while he was resting.

*Beep Message Alert*

Aster opened his eyes to see a window appear before him, "Hmm?"

'Hey Aster, just letting you know that Claire is doing fine. She seems to be getting along with the other kids and it seems that Lloyd and Genis have taken it upon themselves to watch over her while you're away. Hope you're doing alright. - Sasha'

Aster smiled a bit as he closed the window before he jumped down from the tree as he looked around him.

"Still early," He said as his stomach growled out, "First eat something, and then head to the Cabin after to the dungeon to find out what I can." He said as he kneeled down and opened his inventory and brought out a sandwich.

His skills as a cook were amateurish but he could cook in real life so making something in SAO was simple to him since you needed the right ingredient's make the right things.

And a sandwich was a beginner's meal but his cooking level was enough that he gained some extra damage from eating it, but only for a little while as it wore out over time.

He ate his food keeping mind to watch the area around him as he finished up and brought his map up as he looked towards the north, as he took off in the direction.

It took him an hour but he made it to what once was his home.

The cabin was no longer there but the marker that showed it was there was all that was left.

Aster stood silently as he clenched his fist thinking if he had just stayed home instead of going out to train this wouldn't have happened. But as he told himself before, it was already down. He can't change the past no matter how badly he wanted too.

"I know this isn't much but it's the best I can do for now." He opened his inventory and a stone appeared at his feet. He pulled a hammer out from behind him and a chisel before he placed the chisel over the stone and hit it as a window appeared over it.

He hit some keys before a Light shone over the stone as it changed into a smoother slab of rock with words embedded into the top part.

'Rest in peace Maria. A loving Mother, her daughter and adoptive Son.' It read.

"I know, this isn't much but it's something." Aster said as he placed a hand over the memorial stone, "I promised I'd look After Claire and I intend to do so."

He stood back up and gave one last look at the area around him before he turned around and left towards the location of the dungeon he was informed around days ago.

**-1 Hour Later-**

Aster trekked through the lush forest, following the path he figured led to the Dungeon he was looking for. He found a few Bear's and even some Dire Wolves along the way.

"Almost there." He muttered out as he saw stronger mobs spawning more frequently.

He dodged to the right as the wolf leapt pass him, Aster lunged at the wolf slashing its body in half before he pivoted on his foot and did 3 consecutive strikes against its body before the two burst into data as another window appeared.

"Need to find stronger mobs if I want to level up any more. 480 Exp for 5 Wolves isn't that much but it'll do." He said as he brought out a health potion and drank it.

He had been fighting mobs for the past hour and for all that his health had fallen only half way down and now he was just relaxing as it healed back up to 100%.

"Alright, let's see. The entrance should be around here somewhere." Looking around he saw a cave hidden under a cliff side and knew that was it, "There."

Aster walked closer to the entrance he saw a shadow moving over his body as he looked up to see a large figure about to land right on top of him.

Reacting quickly, Aster jumped back into time that the large figure slammed against the ground creating a dust cloud.

"What was that?" Aster as he was coughing from the dust.

Suddenly a loud roar erupted from the smoke disbursing it to reveal a larger sized wolf only Aster recognized it.

"Wolfos. So, if he put you guys here then that would mean that that information was right." Aster said as he pulled out his sword and readied himself.

With a loud howl the Wolfos stood on its hind legs before it started to run towards him. It held its claws out as it swung at Aster who deflected it with his sword staggering it back as he slashed across with his blade only to miss as the Wolfos did a backflip and landed safely away from him.

Aster just smirked as he remembered his first encounter with one of the many types of Wolfos. This one being the most basic of their kind, it was strong and agile with two large and sharp claws. It was similar to other wolves on it was harder to take down.

"Alright, let do this." Aster pulled his blade to his waist and charged forward as he began to charge his sword skill into it.

The Wolfos dodged out of the way as Aster blade barely missed. It quickly went on the offensive and let out a barrage of strikes against Aster who couldn't dodge so he blocked as best he could but he was still hurt but it before he managed to break out of the attack and slam the hilt of his blade into its head staggering it for a moment which was all he needed as he started his chain attack.

The first strike cut the legs, the second and third strike over both before he lifted blade over his head as he cut down as the Wolfos howled out in pain before it burst into data. But he didn't have any time to rest as two more howls echoed from around him as two Wolfos jumped out from the woods.

"Like always, two appear when one dies." He readied himself once more.

Both leapt at him as he started to form another sword skill only for two shadows to move in front of him and blocked the attacks of both Wolfos.

"Groups B and D take them down!" A man shouted as the two men fighting back the Wolfos gave a chorus battle cry as more men came from the woods and began to attack the Wolfos in teams and before Aster knew it, they had defeated the Wolfos and more people came from inside the forest till a good number of them came out.

'34 people, not PK'ers from the looks of it. Could they be here for the Dungeon?' Aster thought as he just stood there and waited for what looked like the leader of the group. A man with Blue hair and blue clothing with leather armor on and a long sword strapped at his waist.

"Seems as if you were in a pinch there, good thing we showed up at the right moment." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, but I didn't need your help. I had everything under control." Aster said not taking his eyes off the man as an orange haired man with a goatee came from behind the man with furious look on his face.

"Hey! Why are you being so ungrateful you bastard! We just saved you and this is how you thank us!" He shouted in Aster face to which he gripped the handle of his blade but was stopped when someone shouted out.

"It's you!"

Aster looked further behind to see a tall African-American coming towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Remember me? I asked you how to show me the ropes a month ago when this all started. Agil, I can't remember your name thou." He said looked at Aster.

Aster just looked at the man, he remembered him he wanted to know how to the basics like Kirito showed to Klein.

"I remember you, but I thought you would remember that I didn't give you it." He told the man who just started to laugh as he patted Aster on his back.

"And I thought I told you to lighten up." He said before he was stopped.

"Agil, do you know this player?" The blue haired man asked.

Agil turned around and nodded, "This is the guy that showed me the ropes when the game really started up a month ago. He's a good player." Agil said giving Aster a thumbs up.

"Well if you say he's good then how would you like to join us? I learned of some valuable information that the 1st floor boss is somewhere inside this Dungeon. And seeing as you're alone and by the looks of it you were thinking of heading inside yourself. Why not party up with us?" Dib asked Aster who was about to respond when the orange haired man from before stopped him.

"No! Diabel! Look above his head!" The man shouted as the entire group looked above Aster head as his marker which was orange.

"He's a PK!" "He killed someone!" "What do we do?" "I don't know but we can't have him in our party he might kill us when we're not looking."

Aster listened to the random mummers around the group and this was why he tried to avoid people as much as he could.

"What? But he isn't like that. I know this guy so unless there was a reason too he wouldn't of killed someone. Right?" Agil asked as he looked back to Aster who just nodded to him, "See." He said looking back at the smaller man that just clicked his tongue.

"Even so, if Agil says he's fine then I believe him." Diabel told everyone there even if he was getting complaints from the groups about a PK being near them.

"That's fine because I'm a solo player anyway." Aster said as he turned around and head for the dungeon with Diabel and Agil along with the whole group following behind him.

And due to this, Aster was able to run through the floors faster since he left most of the monsters for the others to take care of. Why push himself anymore then he should have to at the moment. If the boss was here he was going to need all the strength he has to stand against it.

"Looks like this it." Aster said as he found a pair of double wooden doors that was lit up by torches.

"Those Ruin Kobold Troopers gave just enough Exp to Level up again, one more and I should hit twenty." Aster said as he drank another health potion and looked at his stats, he divided and placed his skill points in his strength and speed much like he did in the beta but at the moment his speed was higher than his strength.

"There you are!" Aster heard and looked behind him to see Diabel and the others heading right for him, "Looks as if you found the entrance to the boss room. Good, let's take a moment to get ready and then we'll head in together." He said to the group, "Is that ok with you?" He turned around and asked Aster who just nodded as he opened up his stats and started to equip and un-equip some things he found in along the way in the dungeon.

Not long after Diabel stood up and walked over the front of the door as he stabbed his sword into the ground before him, "I only have one thing to say to you all." He said smirking to them all, "Let's go in there and win." He said as they all cheered and he grabbed his sword and pushed the doors open as he carefully walked inside as the torches began to light up.

Aster who waited until the last of them walked in noticed two players who were away from the groups and he recognized one of them.

"Kirito?" Aster said as said player walked closer to him.

Kirito stopped and looked at Aster having noticed him say his gamer name which he hasn't given to anyone there.

"How do you know my name?" He asked Aster who just chuckled a bit.

"That's right, I never showed you how I looked before. But from the looks of it, you weren't kidding when you said your Avatar was just an older looking you. I give you a hint. I'm probably a higher level than you right now." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kirito looked at him for a moment before the shocking realization hit him, "Aster? Is that you?" He asked to which Aster nodded. Kirito for one was speechless, "Wow, and I thought you we're kidding when you told me that your Avatar looked nothing like the real you." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"Don't go falling for me now that you really see me Kirito. I don't swing that way." Aster joked as Kirito just snorted at him.

"So what's the deal?" Kirito asked point a thumb above his head.

Aster just sighed, "There some players trying to steal from some kids. They were going to kill them had I not…you know." Aster said but didn't need to say anymore as Kirito nodded and opened a window in front of him before clicking a few buttons as a message popped up in front of Aster.

'Party Invite Received'

"Same as always right." Aster said accepting the party invite seeing as they would party up when they had to fight the bosses in the beta that why the Exp was evened out between them. But he noticed that he was already in a party with someone else already.

'Asuna? A girl?' Aster thought as he looked at the said girl who was hiding under a hood much like he was only he took his off when he entered the Dungeon seeing as it was burned by a trap he accidently steeped on.

"You know this person." She said in a cold tone as she looked at Kirito.

"I met him a long time ago when I was playing another MMORPG. He's nothing going to try anything trust me." He said giving the girl some reassurance but Aster could tell she was still skeptic about him as she waited until after he went in first before following.

With a sudden change the room lit up showing a large two meter tall muscular monster that was covered in red fur and blur marking over its lower body. It two eyes glowed a bright golden as it roared at the players entering within its territory. Four green health bars appeared right above it as it pulled out a large axe and a shield and roared once more as it charged from its place across the room.

"Commence attack!" Diabel shouted as the groups charged in as the Ruin Kobold Sentinels appeared as each group took to fighting each one of them.

"Illfang the Kobold Lord, I remember him from the beta. Looks like this is going to be interesting." Aster said as he readied his blade and was about to charge in when Kirito stopped him.

"Wait, not yet. Diabel has a plan to defeat Illfang without anyone dying. And since you're a part of this party now just wait until we're needed." He said as he lowered his hand and Aster just clicked his tongue as he sheathed his blade and crossed his arms over his chest once more.

"Fine, but only this time Kirito." Aster said as he waited patiently.

Aster watched as Diabel lead the groups from his spot, he was a good leader. He made sure each group held their own while also defending each other. But from what he could see, Diabel wasn't just some random player. He knew how Illfang moved and even its sentinels.

"Squads D, E, and F, keep the sentinels off us!" He shouted as Aster looked to Kirito who nodded.

"About time." Aster said as he ran forward leaving Kirito and Asuna to fend for themselves.

"What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed!" The orange haired man, Kibaou shouted as he was the leader of their group but Kirito just stopped him.

"Don't worry about him. He can handle himself!" Kirito shouted as he charged in and using his sword art he threw the Sentinel off its guard, "Switch!" He shouted as Asuna rushed in faster than anything he had seen before as she defeated the Sentinel in three rapid strikes.

"Not bad." Aster said as he just his sword art to throw another Sentinel off before he reversed the blade in his hand and did a vertical slash cutting its body clean in half before it burst into data, "She's almost as fast as me." Aster said as he looked at a group that was struggling with their Sentinel and he rushed over to aid them.

All the while the groups managed to take Illfangs health down to the last bar and even halfway till it was defeated.

"Alright! He's almost finished!" Kibaou shouted as the moral of the groups was high. Just a little more and they would of defeated the first floor boss.

But just then Illfang tossed his weapon and shield away.

Kibaou smirked, "Looks like the information was right!" He shouted as Diabel rushed past his group.

"Everyone stand back!" He shouted as he charged forward smirking which didn't go unnoticed by Kirito or Aster.

'He's going in for the last strike.' Aster thought as he pushed another Sentinel back and killed it just to have another show up as he watched Illfang pull something other than the weapon it used in the beta.

'That's not right. It's different!' Aster shouted in his mind as Kirito shouted.

"Get away! Jump back now before it's too late!"

But it was too late.

Diabel was charging up a sword art when Illfang pulled out a Nodachi before it leapt into the air at amazing speeds before it landed behind Diabel who turned around just to get hit across the chest as he was sent flying back but Illfang didn't let up.

It leapt past Diabel's flying body and slashing him back the way he came only he was caught midair by Aster but with the force alone it was enough to send both of them flying to the ground hard.

Everyone could only watch as everything just happened before them before Illfang landed in the middle of them and the onslaught began once more.

"Shit." Aster whispered out as lifted his head and shook the slight headache away before he looked down to see Diabel who had a giant red slash marker across his entire body.

"Diabel!" Aster looked up to see Kirito running towards the two before he kneeled down and gently lifted Diabel up and brought out a health potion and was about to give it to him when he was stopped by Diabel himself.

"What are you doing?" Kirito asked as Diabel looked up to him before across to Aster.

"You both are beta testers, aren't you? You know what I was trying to do." He said breaking the ice, but they all knew what he was trying to do.

"You were after the last attack bonus rare item." Kirito said as Aster spoke up.

"You're a beta tester too. Aren't you Diabel?" He asked.

Diabel only nodded and gave them both a sad smile, "Please…Defeat…Defeat the boss. For everyone…" with his dying words he burst into shattered lights as he died on that spot.

Aster could only think of how he knew the man, he seemed good, wanting not judging or even once asked him to do something he didn't think was in the best nature for everyone.

But the look on Kirito's face told him that he was just realizing something right there. It was the same look he had not too ago.

"Kirito." Aster said standing back up with his blade at the ready.

Kirito only nodded to him as they looked towards Illfang.

"I'll go too." Asuna said coming to Kirito's side.

"Thanks." Was all Kirito said before the three players rushed in weapons at the read, "Well take him on like we did the Sentinels." He said before Illfang noticed they were coming.

"Ok."

Aster rushed in first, "I'll give you guys the opening you need." Aster said as he glanced back to see Kirito nod before he broke into his full speed nearly disappearing from in front of them before he appeared sword art at the read in front of Illfang who didn't even realize Aster was right there.

He jumped up as he upper cut Illfang's weapon knocking it away as he lifted his sword above his head in both hands as he arched it down cutting into its stomach taking a chuck of its health away, "Switch!" he shouted as Kirito moved in slipping past Aster as he did a horizontal slashing damaging Illfang more as Asuna moved in after he was pushed.

Only when she was about to strike Kirito noticed Illfang was recovering as it was about to strike her, "Asuna!" He shouted and she seemed to notice it was about to attack as she dodged the blade but it ripped her cloak off her showing the girl under it.

She wore simply clothes white and red clothes and had long brownish orange hair and hazel eyes. But as she was hurt it didn't stop her. She lunged forward using a sword art to push Illfang back some more before it recovered and was about to strike at her but Kirito blocked it's attack with his own as he was stuck in a deadlock with the boss before he went to block another attack when Illfang faked it and was able to catch him Kirito slip up and landed an art across his stomach as he was sent flying back into Asuna who went flying back with him.

Both landed on the ground as Illfang charged an attack over head as Asuna held her blade over her head in order to block it when someone stopped the attack.

"Kirito, heal up. We'll hold him off."

Everyone in the room was shocked to see that the one person they called a Killer standing over their best hope and he blocked the attack of the boss with only one hand on his blade.

"Aster." Asuna muttered out before he readied a sword art and turned around and sliding his blade down Illfangs he was able to get in nice and close to where he landed a knock back strike that sent Illfang flying backwards as Agil rushed in.

"Hold him off!" He shouted as his squad rushed in after him read to defend them while they recover themselves.

Aster for one could have ended this right here and now, but he thought against it as this was bigger than just him now. That much he realized at Diabel's death.

He pushed illfang on the defensive alongside Agil who had come a long way from what Aster could see. Even his men were holding their own with some help.

"Aster!"

That was all he needed to hear as he charged forward, his blade began to glow as Agil's men were knocked back. He watched Illfang leapt into the air ready to finish them off when he reversed his hold on his blade and jumped into the air to counter Illfnags attack with one that he learned from wielding a Katana type weapon.

"Gengestu!" He shouted as he uppercut Illfang's blade away before he returned to his normal hold on his blade and slashed downwards in a half-circle motion leaving behind a red streak before Illfang was sent flying down into the ground stunned.

"Switch!" he shouted as he saw Kirito and Asuna run forward their weapons posed to end this.

Kirito went in first knocking Illfang's weapon away as Asuna lunged in and did a rapid strike before Kirito came back and did a downward cut before he arched his sword and cut back up straight through Illfang's body sending it into the air as it roared in pain before it paused and burst into nothing but data.

There was a silent pause before a cheer erupted from all the players inside.

Aster smirked at the scene before him as even felt good. Everyone was excited. After a month, the first floor was cleared and this nightmare one step closer to being over.

"Good job Kirito." Aster said as he walked over with Asuna and Agil to Kirito who was reading a window that appeared before him.

"Good work." Asuna said.

"Excellent Swordsmanship there. This victory belongs to you." Agil said as Kirito looked back at them and smiled.

"No…" Kirito started but that's when everyone seemed to start cheering for him defeating the boss and ending the fight.

"Why?" A sudden shouted stopped everyone as they all turned to Kibaou who was glaring at Kirito and Aster, "Why did you let Diabel die!" He shouted again.

"Kirito, don't." It was too late.

"Let him die?"

Kirito answered which Aster was trying to stop but it was too late, Kibaou shouted at Kirito.

"You knew that Illfang was going to do that! If you'd told us that up front then Diabel wouldn't have died!" He shouted which case many of the players to give Kirito these looks.

"He must be a beta tester!" That's how he knew all the boss's attack patterns! He knew and he didn't tell us!" One of Kibaou's men shouted as he pointed a finger at everyone else, "There are other beta testers here too, right? Come out!"

Everyone began to look at each other not know what to think.

"Oi, everyone!" Agil tried to reason with them but he was ignored.

Aster who was just tired of the man was about to say something when he saw Kirito. He was looking down with his eyes closed and he knew he was going to try something.

"Kirito." Aster said as said person looked up at him, "I know what you're going to do and I'm not going to let you do this alone." He said as Kirito just gave a nod.

"Go along." He said as he stood up and began to laugh like a crazy person but it worked as everyone there looked towards him.

Aster thought what the hell and started to laugh like him.

"A beta tester?" Kirito started as he stood up, "I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies." He started to say as he began to walk towards Kibaou.

Aster just followed along with Kirito's act.

"You think we even compare to other beta testers?" Aster asked.

"Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners, who didn't even understand the leveling up system of the game. You all are better than they were." Kirito said coming to a stop in the middle of everyone.

"We're not even close to be called like them." Aster said stopping and crossing his arms.

"The reason I knew the boss's skills is because I fought monsters with Katana skills on floors far above us. I know a lot more than Information broker." Kirito said with a grin on his face.

"After all, we we're were able to make it to floors the other beta testers had trouble get getting to." Aster said as he glared at Kibaou.

Kibaou couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What? That's not even fair! That's cheating!" He cried out.

That's when another agreed with him, "Their Cheaters! Both of them!"

That's when everyone started to talk about them.

"Their cheaters!" "Their beta testers!" "They both! Their Beaters!" One shouted and the name seemed to stick.

"Beaters huh?" Aster said as he looked at Kirito who nodded as he opened up his menu.

"That's right, we're Beaters. From now on don't confuse us with those other testers." Kirito said as he clicked a button and a black coat appeared over him. And Aster had to admit he was pulling this stunt off.

With one last look Aster started to head over to the next floor entrance which was up a spiral staircase behind the throne of Illfang with Kirito right behind him.

But Aster stopped and Kirito looked at him, "I'll give you two a moment." He said as Kirito turned around and saw Asuna walking up the stairs behind them.

He continued up giving them their privacy which Kirito gave him a quick thanks for as he started to talk with her.

Aster walked up the stairs and waited for Kirito, when a window appeared in front of him.

"Hmm? Level up, new item received?" He said opening his menu and looking at the item he got, "Hmm…? A Dark stone? I got one? This is unexpected." He said as he looked at the ore that appeared in his hand.

It was a large stone that was black with crystals that gave off a slight black mist.

"What's that?" Aster heard as he looked to see Kirito behind him.

Aster held the ore out and Kirito took it and read the name over it, "You got one? That's really lucky there Aster. Figure out what you're going to make with it yet?" He asked since most stones like this were used to make new items or equipment.

"I don't know just yet but for now I guess I'll save it. But now I have to ask, I understand the whole act back there but was the laughing really necessary?" Aster asked with a light chuckle.

Kirito just rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed look.

"Well it was a onetime moment type of thing. I thought it helped out." He said giving his own laugh, "But what now?" He asked as things were getting serious now.

Aster shook his head, "I don't know. We just told the entire SAO that we are the biggest threat when it comes to cheating an being beta testers. There are going to be players coming after us. But for what we should do? I know that I'm going to keep training. I promised someone I would get stronger and that's what I plan on doing. After all, with one floor I'm already a Level 19 thanks to the Exp from Illfang."

Kirito understood what this meant, "I already left the party. You should do the same, but here." He opened his menu and before Aster appeared a friend request, "At least this way we know we can reach each other."

Aster accepted the friend request and also left the party, "Well, until we cross paths again Kirito. I'll be seeing ya." Aster said heading through the doorway first.

"Aster!" Kirito shouted out as he stopped, "Don't die out there."

Aster just snorted, "I should be telling you that Kirito." He said as he went through the portal and when he appeared on the other side he found himself it what was another forest type floor he was familiar with.

He looked around and saw the main town not too far from where he was and he started to walk towards it as the sudden sound of buzzing got closer to him.

"The welcome party's here." Aster said as he placed his hand over the hilt of his blade as three large yellow bee's with large stingers for arms and on its rear appeared from out of the trees, "Beedrill's, and three of you. Well don't keep me waiting!" Aster shouted as they flew at him as he unleashed his blade slicing the three clean in half before more buzzing came from the trees.

"This is going to be fun." Aster muttered out as he saw a horde of yellow heading right for him.

-Link Error-

`_**Another day another chapter, -3ndless. **_


End file.
